


Let Me Hold You

by stilesxlydiaxderek



Series: Allenbert Week 2017 [6]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Allenbert Week 2017, Established Relationship, Hurt Barry Allen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sad Barry Allen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 20:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9564536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilesxlydiaxderek/pseuds/stilesxlydiaxderek
Summary: Julian comforts BarryAllenbert Week 2017: Day Six Hurt/Comfort





	

Barry often tells others that others after something bad happens that they did all they could and there was nothing else they could do but when something happens to him he doesn't feel the same way. If only he was faster he could have saved someone or defeated the villain before anyone got hurt. If he thought about his actions more, like Oliver had told him several times, he could have been better. 

 

“Barry it's not your fault that he died!” Julian yells not understanding why Barry cannot see that.

 

“If I had been there 3 seconds sooner he'd still be alive. His name was Carter Lewis and he had a daughter, a daughter who is now fatherless because of me.” 

 

“There was nothing else he could have done Barry. You saved everyone else you should be proud of that. If you saved Carter someone else might have died.” Julian tries to reason with Barry.

 

“I should have been able to save everyone, people expect me to be able to save them and I just let down them down.” Barry says looking up. Julian's feels a stab of pain in his heart when he sees Barry's red rimmed eyes and tear dried cheeks.

 

“Barry nobody expects you to be able to save everyone every single time. Don't think about those who you couldn't save instead think about those who you did. Think about those who are safe because of you.” Julian says sitting down next to Barry and wrapping his arm around his boyfriend.

 

“I can't stop thinking about things I could have done differently to save everyone.” Barry admits.

 

“I know you can't but you're going to move past this and you're going to save far more people than those who you haven't.” 

 

“I don't know what I would do without you.” Barry tells Julian kissing him lightly.

 

“You would be fine I know you would be because you're the strongest person I have ever known.” Julian tells Barry honestly.

 

“I love you Julian Albert, more than I have ever loved anybody.” 

“I love you to Barry Allen, more than I ever thought possible.”

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this in my history class bc I forgot to write a fic for today and I have an art show thing tonight so I couldn't write it then lol


End file.
